Unspoken Forces
by AngelEyes15
Summary: Has a character not in the books. There is a new girl at Hogwarts and she knows Draco well. Will she be able to handle her double life? (In the process of rewriting. Have chapter one through five done.)
1. Cordelia Jacobs

Author's Note: This is my attempt at rewriting this story. The first time, it didn't come out quite like I wanted it to. Holes in the story, incomplete thoughts, etc. That and I was rushed toward the end. Anyways. That's all I have to say at this point. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have always wondered why everyone writes these. Seeing that this is a fan fiction site, it is assumed that I don't actually own any of these characters. I have characters that aren't in the books, but really, I might not even own them. No one really knows, except for those magical copyright people.

Chapter 1: Cordelia Jacobs

Cordelia Jacobs fidgeted in her seat. She normally wasn't this nervous about anything, however, she on her way to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All alone in her own little compartment, she thought about the events that brought her here today. She was by no means an ordinary girl.

Cordelia was the only daughter of Isabella and Osiris Jacobs. Her mother, Isabella, was the last in a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards. It was rumored that this particular line was the oldest line in the wizarding world, and surprisingly enough there was never a witch or wizard with this blood to go bad. Osiris, on the other hand, came from an old wizarding family that was in over its head in darkness. The Jacobs were known all around the world as people to be feared and loathed. Everyone, except for the Muggles, was shocked when their marriage was announced. This kind of union was unheard of.

Osiris was a cold, hard, demeaning man. Isabella knew this from the time she first met him to the time she died. She seemed to have a soft touch and this touch softened his heart in her presence and in her presence alone. That was the man she loved. The man she didn't love was a loyal Death Eater. He served Lord Voldemort first and foremost. He was a loyal man and he feared the wrath the Dark Lord could unleash. If Osiris made one bad move, his Lord would go after the family he loved.

Before little Harry Potter initially defeated Lord Voldemort, he had set his sights on getting rid of the wife and unborn child of Osiris Jacobs. This was not because Osiris had shown any disloyalty; it was because he feared the blood that ran through the veins of Isabella and the unborn child. In his eyes, it was not good that this blood kept the family from turning dark. He feared the power the child could possibly have. The night that the Dark Lord decided to make his move was the night Lucius Malfoy was entertaining the Death Eaters at his manor. Osiris and Lucius were talking about combining the Jacobs and Malfoy families. Narcissa was also carrying a child. They agreed that if the genders of the two children worked out right, there would be an arranged marriage. It became a magically sealed contract and the two men decided to mingle with the others. It was at this time that Osiris overheard a hushed conversation. They were talking about the "unfortunate" death of none other than Osiris's wife and child. No one, except the survivors, knows anything about what transpired next. However, all of it ended with Isabella fleeing to the United States, Osiris laying dead on the floor, and Voldemort going back to his minions angry.

Isabella raised Cordelia in Boston, Massachusetts. They remained in hiding until the news came that Lord Voldemort had been defeated. When they were able to come out into the world, Isabella had contacted Narcissa Malfoy, her oldest and dearest friend. Narcissa had a cold demeanor, but was by far a lot more caring than Lucius. The two had remained friends until the day that Isabella died. Cordelia was only seven years old at the time. She moved in with her godparents and at the age of eleven, she started attending a school of witchcraft in Salem. It became a known fact that Cordelia would be a very powerful witch when one day she gained the ability to sense other people's power. She found that every witch and wizard had their very own "signature" and that was what she sensed in them. It was a scary gift at first, but she had found it useful. It was because of this gift that she was now going to Hogwarts.

Cordelia turned her head slightly to glance at her reflection in the window. She had her mother's looks with platinum blond hair, bright ocean blue eyes, fair delicate skin and small body. She even noticed that she had her mother's button nose and bright smile. She was almost a mirror image of her mother. The thought made her smile. Even ten years after she died, Cordelia still loved and idolized her mother. Her mother had always wanted her to attend school at Hogwarts, and now she was going. She was to be a seventh year student. Imagine that. A brand-new student at the school and she was a seventh year. Most people her age on this train had already established their groups. It was going to be tough to fit in, but she was sweet and outgoing. She would eventually find friends.

She heard faint laughter coming from the compartment beside her. "Well," she said to herself, "might as well try to make friends now." She got up in one swift motion causing her long locks of blond to swish across her mid-back. Bravely she walked into the next compartment and saw three students that looked to be about her age. One boy had bright red hair, the other had dark hair and glasses, and the girl had long, curly brown hair. All three looked at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "Hi. The name is Cordelia Jacobs. I just thought that I would come over and see what was going on." Her American accent threw them off even more. "I was just sitting there doing nothing and . . . " She stopped, feeling incredibly stupid and embarrassed now. Why weren't they saying anything?

"Hello Cordelia, my name is Hermione Granger." The girl smiled and extended her hand. Cordelia gladly accepted that lifesaver from the land of embarrassment, smiled and shook her hand. "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione offered since they still weren't saying anything. Cordelia smiled and shook each of their hands.

"The Harry Potter?" Cordelia asked after a minute.

"Yes." He replied.

"My godparents told me about you, as well as Professor Dumbledore when I was asked to transfer here. It seems as though I owe you a great big thank you." She smiled again and tried to read his body language. Harry had a very powerful signature. It wasn't the strongest she had ever felt, but it was quite strong considering his age.

"You don't need to do that." He offered, but Cordelia put her hand up to stop him.

"No, that sorry excuse for a man tried to kill me and my mother and DID kill my father. If the cause of that thing's downfall was choking on a pickle, I would be eternally grateful to pickles everywhere." She gave an "and that is final" look. "May I?" She asked while motioning to the open seat next to Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione moved her book aside to make room for her. Cordelia smiled and sat down. Hermione had picked up the book called "Famous Modern Witches and Wizards" and began flipping through it again. "Here Harry, I found you!" Hermione stated and showed the other passengers the page. Harry simply shook his head and Ron flipped out.

"Harry! You are in one of our textbooks!" Ron started gabbing excitedly at Harry about why he should be more excited about it. Cordelia could sense his humbleness on the subject and that made her smile. She glanced again at the book Hermione was reading and the name, Osiris Jacobs, popped out at her.

"That's my father." She whispered. She had never seen what he had looked like. All she knew about him really was that Voldemort killed him. "May I see that for a moment?" she politely asked. Hermione nodded, gave the book to her and joined the debate on whether Harry should be excited or not. She started reading. There was a small picture of a man with long silver hair, cold green eyes and a sneer. Next to it were the words: "Osiris Jacobs was the most feared Death Eater in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle. This fact was not known until the mysterious death of Jacobs and the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He came from a known family of dark wizards and caused much news when it was announced that he would be marrying Isabella O'Leary. The O'Leary line is the oldest known line of pureblooded witches and wizards." That was all? "Um, excuse me." She said. The debate stopped and she had the attention of all three. "Do you know anything about Osiris Jacobs?"

"Dead Death Eater, I hear." A new voice had answered.

"Malfoy! Get out of here!" Ron bellowed as he got up from his seat.

"No. Wait. Ron, sit down." Cordelia interjected. Surprisingly enough, Ron complied with her order and sat down. However, he continued to scowl at the blond in the doorway. Cordelia walked up to the boy looking straight into his grayish-blue eyes as she approached.

"Hello Draco." She smiled at him brightly and gave him a huge hug. Much to the surprise of the onlookers, Draco genuinely smiled back and returned her hug. "I looked for you when I first got on the train, but couldn't find you. Where were you anyway?"

"Cordy, I will never reveal the secrets of where I hide. I am sorry that I had left you with this lot though." The use of nicknames, the affection, the flirting and the insult were too much for the three to take. All were in a state of shock and were unable to come back with any witty remarks. "Let's go." Draco motioned for her to go to the door.

"I'll join you in a moment, Draco." He left the doorway and stood in the hallway about five feet away. Cordelia looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was the first to speak up.

"What the hell was all THAT about?" He was supported by the slow nods of his two companions.

"It's complicated." This was all she had for them about that matter. "Listen. I should go with him now. I'll talk to you later?" She made sure to make that last part a question. It was obvious that these three didn't like Draco and that he didn't like them. She hoped it wouldn't be that big a problem. She looked at them expectantly.

"Sure." Harry offered. "I was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll see you again." Cordelia smiled again and joined Draco in the hallway.

Author's Note: Now, it's slightly revised. I remember really liking the first chapter. I'm still not sure what color Draco's eyes are. But, it's all good this way. I also must apologize for my inability to write British. What can I say? I'm from Montana.


	2. The Softer Side of Draco

Author's Note: Okay, so on to chapter two. We'll see if I can vamp this up really nicely. Oh, and I refuse to write another disclaimer. I wrote one for the first chapter and it continues through the whole story. I didn't magically come to own any of these characters or places, whatever.

Chapter 2: The Softer Side of Draco

Draco watched intently as Cordelia made her way down the hall. It was inconceivable to him that she was even talking to those people. They were Griffindors for Merlin's sake! Cordelia stopped just inches away from him. She continued to smile at him and her blue eyes danced. It was quite mesmerizing. "Out of all the people on this train, Cordy, you HAD to pick the Potter bunch to talk to? Didn't I tell you about them, so you would stay AWAY from them?" Draco had managed to stay a little peeved at her. It was hard sometimes, but talking to them was a big offense in his book.

"Draco." She stopped to think about what to say next. She knew that she had an effect on him that made him a little softer toward her, but she also knew that he had an explosive temper much like his father's. "You know that I have to work with Harry while I am here. Working with him is the entire reason I am here." She watched him for any reaction. She had given up on reading his body language years ago, and now could only wait until the reaction came. There would be no forewarning if he were angry.

"I know, but it doesn't mean you have to befriend him." Draco glared at her, almost challenging her to contradict his statement.

"Who said I was befriending him?"

"Well, you did refer to him by his first name."

"How would you like me to refer to him as?" Cordelia began to challenge the blond.

"Potter." It was simple enough.

"Fine, Draco, I'll call him Potter. It still doesn't change the fact that I'll be seeing a lot of him though."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Want to go sit down?" Cordelia nodded and they sat in an empty compartment. Draco had given up the argument. It was the truth that the only reason she was even there was because of Potter. Over the years, Potter had proven that he was going to be the key in the battle against Voldemort. Cordelia was brought over as sort of a security system for him. She had the power to sense Voldemort's signature and also the power to help fight against him. This mission that Cordelia was on brought a lot of tension to her life. She was a paradox. Draco knew that. She was half dark, half good. Her father was a Death Eater, but Voldemort killed her father. Her best friend and future husband was the only son of a Death Eater. In a sense, she was brought to England to fight against her future father-in-law--a man that she loved like a father, was loyal to, and feared. This clash going on inside her was intriguing to Draco. He had often thought about what would happen to his relationship with her if she had killed his father, or what would happen to his relationship with his father if he killed her. It was hard to predict an outcome to either situation.

"You've gotten more handsome since the last time I saw you." She smiled at him again. He adored that smile. "It's been more than a year." Cordelia sat down by the window and started watching the landscape creep by.

"Thanks. You've gotten more beautiful." He flashed another genuine smile. "I'm glad to see that you didn't cut your hair." He sat down beside her and waited for her to turn to him.

"I'm glad to see that you did cut yours." She reached up and stroked his gelled hair. "And that you still use more hair care products than I do." Still stroking his hair, she rested her head on his shoulder. Draco pulled her closer. The scent of lilacs tickled his nose. This was her scent. She even smelled of lilacs the first time they met twelve years ago. He loved this scent, although he would never admit this to anyone.

"I wouldn't want to be too much like my father, would I?" This statement was truer than anyone in the Malfoy family wanted to admit. He spent much of his life idolizing his father, but in the last few years, he had found himself disliking him more and more. It started when Voldemort began to rise to power again. His father had become even crueler. It was like he didn't have to hide any more and all of that pent up evil burst through.

"No. We wouldn't want that." There was a long silence as the two just enjoyed each other's company. This was the first time they had been with each other outside of the walls of the Malfoy Manor. Whenever Cordelia came over to visit, Lucius made sure that they never ventured outside. He never gave them any reason as to why they couldn't leave, but they always obeyed. The entirety of their relationship developed behind closed doors.

"Cordy. I was thinking . . . "

"Oh no. That's dangerous." She poked at his side and smiled.

"Funny." He seemed to not be enthused about her joke and went on. "What house will you be put in?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to be sorted like everyone else. I don't need to be in the same house as Har - Potter to do what I need to."

"I hope it isn't Slytherin." This statement caught her by surprise.

"I would have thought that you wanted me there."

"It isn't for you. Everyone is out to prove themselves. They all are back stabbers, even I am. You don't need to prove yourself."

"Where would you want me to be?"

"Ravenclaw first, Hufflepuff second, Griffindor third, then Slytherin. Those other houses would be better for you, trust me." Nothing else was said on the matter. Then something dawned on Cordelia.

"How did you know that my father was a dead Death Eater?" Her blue eyes intensified as she searched his eyes for an answer. When he didn't say anything, she went on. "I mean, I knew that he was and that he and your father were friends. I was always under the impression that you didn't know anything about my mother and father."

"I still don't know anything about your parents. I just knew about him through that textbook." If Lucius had had his way, Draco wouldn't have even known about Cordelia. However, he had signed that contract and it was binding for all eternity. The truth was that he needed heirs and Cordelia Jacobs was a powerful pureblood. Osiris had become a shame to the Death Eaters when he faced off against their Lord.

"Well, it seems that neither of us knows a whole lot about them. I just know the basics." She sighed and stood up. "What is it about them that makes them so taboo to talk about?" She started ranting. This was something that Draco adored about her. When something bothered her, she let the world know. Her temper was almost as short as his. "Are they afraid that the minute I know anything about my father that I am going to follow in his footsteps? Don't they realize that I also have my mother's blood too?" She stopped when she noticed him grinning at her. "What?"

"I was just admiring that temper of yours." She stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "As much as I would love to continue watching this display, we are almost at the school." Draco watched her as she spun to look out the window. He was right. The train was slowing down.

Author's Note: Okay. Yes, our dear Malfoy is a bit out of character, but it's my story and I say that he's like this. I swear he isn't this nice all the time.


	3. Inner Struggles

Author's Note: Let's see what I can do with this chapter… I have taken the liberty of skipping time. Flashbacks in italics. Refer to chapter one for disclaimer. Thank you.

Chapter 3: Inner Struggles

It was now two weeks before Christmas. It seemed almost unbelievable to Cordelia that she had been at Hogwarts this long, the time seemed to go so quickly. Deep in her heart, she was dreading Christmas. Her holidays were to be spent with the Malfoys. Before her time at Hogwarts, she wouldn't have minded. Now she was going there as a Griffindor. Lucius hated Griffindors almost as much as he hated Muggles. 'Why did that stupid hat put me in Griffindor?' She found herself thinking that more and more these days. The fact that she was there made it taboo that she spent any time with Draco. He was the only reason she was initially excited to go to this school. Now she had to sit back and watch as he constantly had affairs with those Slytherin girls. Well, she didn't literally watch, but she knew about them. She once confronted him about it, but he defended himself by saying that they meant nothing to him. So, he continued his promiscuity and she sat in the background.

Her time with the Griffindors wasn't all that bad. She had befriended Hermione, Ron and Harry. She also found herself enjoying the company of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil on occasion. One time she even had fun during a snowball fight with Neville Longbottom. She spent more of her time with Harry, Ron and Hermione though. This was definitely the trio that Draco or his father didn't want her to be friends with. Harry was the arch-nemesis of Draco, Ron was a Weasley and therefore seen as below the Malfoys, and Hermione was a muggle-born (Draco used the term mudblood). Still, it seemed the most logical to be friends with them. She was there as protection for Harry in a sense, and was also there to help in any way. Being in the inner circle helped her know what was going on at all times.

The three of them were her closer friends at Hogwarts, but something always told her that she was never fully accepted by them. It was because of Draco. When they would say something bad about Draco, she would defend him. They had talked about it before.

"Who would you choose if you had to choose?" Harry asked her one morning at breakfast. This was something that he had been wondering about since he first knew of her job here.

_"That's simple." She replied matter-of-factly. "I would pick Draco." She glanced at the faces of her comrades._

_"Even if he were the one to strike first?" Ron interjected before Harry could say anything._

_"Even if he were. I like you guys and all, but I've loved him since I was little." She shrugged her shoulders and stole a glance at the Slytherin table. Draco had his arm wrapped around Pansy Parkinson. She tried to shake the hurt look off of her face, but obviously failed._

_"Even if he does things like THAT to you?" Hermione looked like she could kill him for making Cordelia hurt like that._

_Cordelia forced a pathetic laugh. "Well, isn't one of those characteristics I am supposed to have, loyalty?" She said nothing further on the subject and turned her attention fully to her toast._

The upside of going to the Malfoy Manor was that she could finally spend some time with her betrothed. They had spent some time here and there together, but at the manor she would have him all to herself. She smiled inwardly at the thought. She sat in the library, books open, parchment out, and doodling. With everything going on in her head, she couldn't concentrate on her Transfigurations homework.

"Penny for your thoughts." Cordelia looked up and was greeted by the warm smile of Harry Potter.

"I'm just doing my homework." She hadn't realized that Harry had been standing there for about five minutes watching her doodle.

"I am sure that McGonagall would love for you to hand that into her." He smiled at her and sat down across the table from her. "Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"I was just thinking about Christmas with the future in-laws. About how Lucius is going give me hell about being a Griffindor and helping you." She sighed again and began another doodle.

"It won't be that bad will it?" Harry offered this as a way to possibly cheer her up. He was never truly sure that she was on his side against Voldemort, but he had grown fond of her. Sometimes he wondered what she saw in Malfoy. Sometimes he hated the fact that Malfoy had her. He always hated the fact that Malfoy was never true to whatever relationship they had while she was so faithful. Sometimes he wanted to stroke her hair and kiss her lips. Sometimes he wanted to just push her out of his life. She was the unattainable.

"I've been there so many times before that one wouldn't think that it would be terrible. I am just worried about how he is going to treat me. I know he can't hurt me, because that would violate the terms of the contract. That would mean that he would have no heir. I don't fear death from him. I guess it is rejection I fear from him. He was like a father to me growing up, you know?" Her gentle, sad eyes gazed in the green depths of Harry's.

"Getting excited about going home?" Draco's voice entered the conversation, ruining whatever bonding was happening between Harry and Cordelia.

Cordelia turned to the smiling face of the blond boy of her dreams. "Not really." She sighed again. She wasn't entirely sure if she should vent her concerns to Draco, but decided to chance it. There wasn't much that could strain their relationship.

Draco's composure changed from confident to concerned as he sat next to her. "Why?" This was obviously something that had been bothering her for a while. He kicked himself for not noticing this earlier.

"What did your father say when he heard that I was in Griffindor?" Cordelia watched as Draco looked to Harry.

"Do you mind, Potter?" Draco spat at Harry. Harry looked to Cordelia who was nodding her head at him.

"I'll go, but not because you want me to Malfoy." He glared at Draco and turned to his friend. "I'll see you later, Cor. I hope you feel better." Harry turned and slowly made his way to the door.

As soon as Harry had left the library, Draco turned back to the blond before him. "You're worried that he'll hate you?"

"Well, you said that you didn't mind so much that I was there. Although I suspect it is because you wanted to keep screwing those repulsive Slytherin girls. But, he isn't going to be as understanding." Draco had closed his eyes when she referred to his affairs. He knew from the way she said those words that this was a sore spot to her. They had discussed it before. He had thought the matter closed, but apparently, it wasn't. He opened them slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"Screw Father. He doesn't matter, okay? It's just you and I." He tried to sound as comforting as possible.

"It's just you and I." She laughed almost evilly. "Yeah, you and me and every girl that has ever taken you for a ride. They'll be on your mind the whole time." She stood up to leave, but he had grabbed her wrist forcefully causing her to wince in pain.

"I thought that we had talked about that," Draco growled softly. For some reason, her presumptuousness had offended him.

"We did talk about it and you decided that it didn't matter that . . . " She stopped short. Although they had discussed it earlier, she had never told him how much it hurt her.

"Didn't matter that what?" his original harshness disappeared from his voice.

"That you hurt me. Draco, you have never cared enough to consider my feelings. I love you." Love! She didn't mean to tell him that she loved him. She had told others, but never him.

"You do?" Draco felt his limbs go numb. She couldn't have meant in love. If she did, that meant that he had betrayed her. He had always assumed that they were close friends that one day would be married. They had shared kisses, but they were always chaste. He had to clarify before he went on and assumed more. "You are IN love with me?"

Cordelia couldn't look at him. Too ashamed to see what kinds of emotions were running across his face, too scared to see of one of those emotions was disgust. "Yes Draco, I am in love with you." Now that she had broken the barrier, she decided to keep spilling everything that she had been feeling these past few months. "All I have wanted is to be in your arms, kissing you, loving you, even sharing your bed. I know that sounds so insane because one day I have to share your bed, but Draco, I WANT to share your bed. I've been. . . " She stopped again fearing that she said too much. He was silent. She had just told him everything and now he wasn't saying anything. Was this some kind of silent treatment? Did he hate her now? She decided to finish her thought "…so jealous. I mean, I never thought that I could hate anyone more than Voldemort, but I think that Parkinson did it. I've never met her and I completely hate her."

"I didn't know that you could hate anyone." This was all Draco had managed to say. He didn't know what else he could say. Every word sounded empty in comparison to what she said.

"Well, I have imagined what it would be like to torture her with a slow death." She smiled sheepishly at the evil thought. This caught Draco off guard.

"Didn't know you had it in you." He was turned on by her sudden change of attitude. He had once thought of what it would be like to torture Parkinson to her death too. Pansy was very clingy and didn't understand the concept of sex without commitment.

"I didn't either until one night I was laying there in bed thinking about what kinds of horrible things I could do to her." Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"I can't say that I love you back." Cordelia's face fell. Draco saw this and quickly tried to fix this problem. "I can say that it hurt me to think that I had been hurting you. I don't want you to hurt." Draco wasn't entirely sure what love was exactly. He didn't want to say that he loved her, just in case he didn't. That would hurt her more.

Cordelia shook her head slightly. "Empty words." She couldn't believe him. She wanted to but she just couldn't make herself do it. "I'm going to go and finish this homework where I won't be interrupted. I'll see you at Christmas." She picked up her belongings and headed up to the Griffindor common room, leaving a confused Draco behind.

Author's note: On to revising chapter 4! Hooray! There were just a few subtle changes I made that will make a difference in later chapters.


	4. Double Betrayal

Author's Note: It's just one of those days. I had an awesome idea for another story, but I want to see this one through first.

Chapter 4: Double Betrayal

Cordelia sped toward the Griffindor common room. She was so angry and hurt by Draco. This was the first time he had elicited both emotions from her. As she approached the painting of the Fat Lady, she realized that she would have to calm down. If Ron, Harry or even Hermione saw that Draco had made her so angry and hurt, they would certainly want to retaliate and she would probably let them. "Password?" The Fat lady asked.

"Pumpkin Taffy." The painting swung open and she entered the nearly empty common room. This was normal for a Saturday afternoon. Most of the students wandered the grounds or went to the library. Harry was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, just looking into the orange flames. Cordelia crept up to his side, unsure if she would be intruding. She smiled at a memory and said, "Penny for your thoughts."

Harry started and looked up at the girl next to him. He knew that he couldn't share what he was thinking with her. From the time he left the library to just moments ago, he was thinking about her. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You are talking to someone who has the uncanny ability to read body language. You can tell me anything, you know?" She sat down on the floor in front of his chair. Harry joined her on the floor.

"I don't think I can tell you this. It would make things weird." Harry watched her to see if she would push farther, or even if she would guess. She was smart about these things. She had known about Ron and Hermione's attraction to each other since the first day of class. Of course, Harry had known about it for years and had wondered if the two would ever figure it out.

"The only thing you could tell me that would make things weird, is that you had fallen for . . . " She saw him tense a little. "Draco." She laughed as she saw him relax and shake his head. "That would be seriously odd to me."

"That's definitely not it. Are you sure that nothing else would make things weird?" Harry had a need to make sure.

"Harry, I know." She smiled again and took his hand. "I can see that you like me every time we are together and especially when I am with Draco." He grew very uncomfortable, but she just kept smiling. "It's really sweet. If I weren't so loyal to him, I would be with you. You have a way of making me feel so comfortable and special." She stopped and surveyed his face. He looked so terrified.

"How long have you known?" He thought that his feelings were so discrete. It made him feel so uneasy that she knew.

"Since Halloween." She kept on smiling. "Remember that dance for the sixth and seventh years?"

_The Great Hall had been set up for the occasion. The long tables were removed and replaced with smaller round ones. Pumpkins and bats decorated the walls and ceiling. There was a large dance floor in front of the stage where the band played. Cordelia had assumed that she would be going with Draco, but he had told her that he would be going with Pansy Parkinson. This happened just two hours before the dance. Cordelia decided that she would go anyway. Who needed a date? Ron and Hermione went together-as friends. Harry went with Ginny Weasley. She had asked if he would take her just so she wouldn't show up alone. When the dance started, everyone with his or her respective dates started dancing. Cordelia stood to the side and watched as Draco and Parkinson groped each other. She really hated the girl._

_Harry saw that she was alone. He had also assumed that she would be with Draco, but he was there with Parkinson and Cordelia was standing to the side looking dejected and ready to kill. Even with the posture she was holding, she looked beautiful. Her normally straight, blond hair was in soft curls. Her normally deep blue eyes were highlighted by light shades of gray. Her lips were ruby red. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace that bore the Jacobs family crest. The crest itself was no bigger than a small coin. The clincher was the dress she was wearing. It was just as red as her lips, strapless, and short. Somehow it had shown her body perfectly, without really showing that much. Harry excused himself from Ginny and made his way to his friend. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked her in jest._

_Her eyes shot to meet his. She smiled the tiniest smile imaginable. "I thought that I could have some fun without a date, and have just discovered that I can't. Not with that going on." She pointed at Draco who was now kissing the neck of Parkinson. "You know with just a wave of my hand I could send her flying halfway to the States. I've been fighting that urge."_

_Harry became concerned. "Would you actually do that?"_

_"I don't know." Her eyes had returned to the foreplay occurring on the dance floor. She knew that in just a few minutes, the two would slip out._

_"You don't deserve that. If you were mine, I would never leave you feeling like this."_

_She suddenly looked at her friend again. His eyes told her everything. Harry Potter was falling for her. "Don't you have a date?"_

_"Ginny. It was just so she could come in with someone though. Do you want to dance?" Harry offered his hand and she accepted. The dance wasn't so bad after that._

"Was I really that obvious?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yes." She cocked her head to the side. This was really troubling him. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to be ashamed of it, and it doesn't change anything."

"Can I kiss you?" Harry's question came up out of the blue, but this was the only time he would be brave enough to ask. Before she could answer, he lifted her chin and brought his face closer to hers. Softly, he kissed her satin lips. Then something happened that neither of them had expected. She returned and deepened the kiss. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair as Harry pulled her in closer to him. He began getting liberal with his hands as they ventured under the back of her shirt. The sound of the door opening caused them to break apart.

Hermione ran toward the stunned pair, obviously having not seen what was happening before. "Cordy, what happened with Malfoy?"

That was such a broad question. "What do you mean?"

"He attacked Crabbe and Goyle. Do you know why?" The idea of Malfoy attacking his two lackeys was preposterous. They were the only two, with the exception of Cordelia, that never had to fear being attacked by him.

"No!" Cordelia was surprised. What would make him do that? "Where is he?"

"Hospital wing." That was all she got to say before Cordelia sprinted out of the common room. This time she left a very confused Harry behind. Hermione turned to Harry as if asking if he wanted to go too. Harry nodded and the two ran after their friend.

Cordelia burst into the hospital wing looking for Draco. He was sitting next to the bed containing Crabbe. Goyle was nowhere to be seen. The expression on his face was sullen. All she wanted to do was make that go away. Draco looked up and saw her. They just gazed at each other until he nodded his head. She came to him and they embraced. "What happened?" She whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to talk about it now." He was content to just stroke her hair and take in that scent of lilac. He wasn't sure that she would have even cared; yet there she was with him. She cared. Even after this afternoon, she cared.

"Okay. Are you okay though? Are they okay?" She broke the embrace to look around. "Where is Goyle?" She feared the worst and panic flooded her eyes.

"Goyle is okay. He's already back in the common room. Crabbe is still unconscious. I'm waiting for him to wake up so I can make sure that he is okay. And I am in trouble, of course. But I am okay now that you are here." He stroked her cheek and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Why, Draco? Was it because of me?" She felt so guilty. She didn't know for sure because she couldn't read him. She could tell if he lied though.

"I don't want to talk about it now." His eyes watched at the door, which now was the home of two curious onlookers. He changed his mind, but decided to wait and see what she would say.

"Okay. Later though?" Draco just nodded and returned to the embrace.

"Cordy," Draco whispered into her ear, "I was just trying to think and they interrupted me and I got mad." Draco hesitated for a minute. "They said that you made me soft and I needed to prove them wrong."

"It's okay. They won't make such unfounded accusations again, will they?" Cordelia whispered back. They just stood there in each other's arms. Cordelia looked again into the grayish-blue eyes she loved. He looked so miserable in one sense and so content in another. He leaned in and kissed her. It started as one the chaste ones they both were used to, but Draco became hungrier. The kiss became more passionate. This was something both had wanted for so long.

In the doorway, Harry looked on in horror. He just stepped backwards and went swiftly went back to his room. Hermione watched with a smile on her face. Cordelia was finally getting the affection she deserved. She went to nudge Harry and realized he wasn't there anymore. Glancing once more at Cordy and Malfoy, she smiled again and left.

Author's Note: Ha! I have now officially taken care of one of my problems with the original story. And sorry, I can't help but make Draco soft right now. It makes me smile.


	5. To the Malfoy Manor

Author's Note: It was in this chapter that I praised Natalie, my lone reviewer for my lone review. I have nothing but love for you.

I have used the fast forward function. Gotta love it.

Chapter 5: To the Malfoy Manor

The Hogwarts Express was coming to a stop. It was officially the Christmas holiday, the time that Cordelia had been dreading. She sat in a compartment with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. It was amazing that these two were still hanging around Draco after he had attacked them. They were unfazed by it. It was like it never happened. Cordelia assumed that this was because his point had been made and they once again hero-worshipped Draco. 

As to the other events of that day, Cordelia tried to pretend that she hadn't kissed Harry. In order to pull that off, she had to distance herself from him. Unfortunately, that meant that she also had to distance herself from Ron and Hermione. It all worked out though because Draco had wanted her to be with him more and more. Hermione and Ron didn't take the distancing as an insult because they just assumed that it was because she was spending more time with Draco. They still talked, just not as often. Harry, on the other hand, took this hard. He knew that she was trying to stay away from him. She told him that nothing would change, but that was before he went and kissed her. That kiss changed everything.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stay on the train for the entire holiday?" Draco's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He was standing in the doorway holding out his hand waiting for her to take it.

"Can I stay here?" She teased.

"That's an entire world of no. I want to you to be at home with me." He walked over to her and helped her up. Still holding hands, they made their way off of the train and onto the platform. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting to say their good-byes. Cordelia turned to go to them, pulling Draco behind her. "You know Father will have a fit if he sees this?" Draco tried to talk himself out of going with her.

"He's already going to have a fit. So what?" She flashed a huge smile and kept walking. Saying good-bye to Hermione and Ron was simple. She hugged them both. But when it came to Harry, she didn't know what to do. His presence still made her uneasy. "Have a good Christmas, Harry" That was all she could do. He nodded and followed Ron. She then turned to Draco. He looked confused.

"Is it just my imagination or was that exchange a little on the weird side?" He raised his eyebrows for effect.

"He and I have a difference of opinion on something. We'll eventually work it out." She shrugged, hoping that her half-truth would convince Draco. It seemed as though it had. They continued walking to the Malfoy limo. When Draco had opened the door, he had expected to see his father but there was his mother instead.

"Hello Mother." He was obviously perplexed. This simple hello also was a 'Why are you here and not Father?' Cordelia got in beside him, also surprised that Narcissa was there.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa smiled at the girl sitting in front of her. She grew more beautiful every day it seemed--more like her mother every day.

"Hello Draco, Cordelia. I suppose you are wondering why I am here?"

"Well, yes." Draco was still confused, perhaps a bit worried.

"Your father has been called to Russia. Something about work. He won't be back until the day before you return to school." A wave to relief rushed through Cordelia's veins. Narcissa sensed it. "I suppose that makes you more at ease?" She directed the comment to her future daughter-in-law.

"Kind of." Cordelia felt ashamed. "I just wasn't sure how he would act toward me since you know . . . "

"That's understandable. But you'll find that he doesn't care. He was angry to begin with, but for some reason he stopped being so mad about it."

Draco looked at his mother. "Was this change in attitude recent?" His mother just nodded her head. Mother and son both knew something that Cordelia didn't. It bothered her a little, but she was used to the Malfoys keeping secrets from her. She wasn't officially one of them yet. She guessed the need to keep secrets from her was more important since she was working against Voldemort and Lucius was working for him.

The rest of the trip to the manor was spent in silence. Draco was still holding Cordelia's hand. The sight made Narcissa smile. The two of them reminded her a lot of Osiris and Isabella. It wasn't exactly same though. Draco wasn't as evil as Osiris and Cordelia wasn't as good as Isabella. She just hoped that their relationship wouldn't mirror the fated one of Cordelia's parents. If only the young couple knew about the events in the past . . .

Author's Note: I have decided that I am going to change the whole ending of the story from it's original. I never liked how it ended anyways. Now, I am excited.


	6. Christmas

Author's Note: I have nothing to say. Wow.

Chapter 6: Christmas

Cordelia took in her surroundings. She was in the same room she was always put in. This room was like her room. No one else who stayed at the Manor used it. It was easily the least dark room. Much of the Manor had a very dark feel to it. The furniture was antique and had actually been there for centuries. Cordelia always figured that the reason the Manor felt so dark was that nothing had changed in it since medieval times. The walls had witnessed much darkness. Cordelia's room had a touch of her in it. All of the furniture was white, and she always placed fresh lilacs in each vase around the room. The cold stone and hard mahogany remained the same but they just didn't seem so harsh when she made these little changes. After unpacking everything, she felt exhausted. She slipped into her red silk pajama bottoms, a white tank top and pulled her long hair into a simple ponytail. Right as she was getting into the bed, someone knocked softly on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Draco. May I come in?"

"Sure." She knew that he would let himself in, so she stayed sitting on her bed, with her lower body under the covers.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable." She smirked as he noticed her obvious changes to the room. Yeah, she was comfortable. "Guess that is a stupid question, huh?" He continued to stand at the door, for some reason not daring to go any further into her room.

"You know I always make myself comfortable." She smiled her award-winning smile. "You know that you can come in, right? The flowers won't kill you."

Realizing how stupid he was being, he walked up to her bed and sat down beside her. "It just feels that things are different now. Before, I could come in here and just be a friend with no implications, now . . . " He wanted to word this right. "Now, it's different. It's dangerous to be on the same bed as someone you lust after." Damn it. He didn't mean to use the word lust. What he was feeling was more than lust. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"You lust after me?" One of her eyebrows rose. This was brand-new news to her. She would have preferred love, but lust was a step up from where she was.

"Well, sort of. It's more than lust . . . I guess just closer to lust than anything else I know." He hoped that made sense to her, because it didn't make sense to him as he said it. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking, but it seemed like nothing changed on her face. Her eyes were busy searching his.

"You're attracted to me?" She offered. He simply nodded. "I never thought that you were."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I have always found you attractive."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you find me attractive?" Draco's heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Ever since the first day I met you. You just keep getting more so the older you get." She felt her cheeks turn red. He was looking at her differently. There was still the same warm regard, but there was something else behind it. Desire or even love?

They continued to gaze in each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Draco wanted her to make the first move, so he would know for sure that she wanted this. Although the thought seemed so ludicrous because eventually they would have to go this far, he wanted to make sure. Cordelia reached up and stroked his ear causing shivers to go down his spine. She leaned in and softly brushed her lips on his then whispered in his ear. "Take me." It was the two-word phrase that Draco had been waiting for. He consumed her lips in a passionate kiss--it felt like the kiss to end all kisses to him. Releasing her lips, he began to kiss down her neck causing her to moan. He was turning her on with just the smallest gestures.

"Are you sure?" He asked between kisses.

"I have never been more sure of anything." Draco smiled and began to lift her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts to him. Gently he leaned into her causing her to lie back in the bed as he began paying attention to her chest. She was lost in his touch. He had begun to take off her pants when she stopped him. He looked up her. Did she decide against this now? "I am failing to see the fairness behind me being almost completely naked and you are still fully clothed." She put on a pout and motioned for him to come back up. He smiled and pulled off his shirt revealing a well-built chest. He captured her into a kiss again, this time more passionate yet so gentle. She began pulling at his boxers but was unsuccessfully getting them down. Noticing her struggle he helped her and was soon free from the prison of clothing. While Cordelia arched her back, he helped her with her pants. Now both were completely naked. Using one knee, Draco urged her to open her legs. She complied. He began inching into her warmth and marveled at all the pleasure he was bringing to her. He had forgotten something until he reached a barrier--she was still a virgin. This was going to hurt her. Instead of pushing on ahead, he allowed her to adjust to his size. He looked her straight in her eyes.

"Cordy, this is going to hurt . . . are you sure?" He didn't want to hurt her at all.

"Draco. I want to do this." She reached up and stroked his hair, bringing him back down to her lips. Draco then pushed through, causing her to gasp in pain. He wanted to stop but she kept the movement going with her hips. She was obviously in pain, but soon he noticed that her pain subsided into pleasure. Greater pleasure than what she was experiencing before. He broke the kiss so he could look into her eyes. They were filled with so much love. Soon he felt her pace speed up. She must have been close to climaxing. With a silent scream, she released causing him to climax. Sweaty, completely satisfied and happy, the young couple lied there in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Cordelia had fallen asleep and Draco watched her as moonlight danced across her face. She looked to content. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Cordy."

Draco and Cordelia spent every moment of their time together. They spent nights together and when one woke up in the morning, the one would wait for the other to wake before they ventured down to breakfast. It was now Christmas morning. Draco was waiting for his sleeping lover to wake. This was going to be a special Christmas. The only one to date that Lucius wouldn't be at. Lucius had a way of making the holiday terrible. Dark wizards never denied that God existed. Instead they chose to mock God on his day. For that reason, the Malfoys never exchanged gifts. This year Narcissa insisted that they break that particular tradition. When the three were shopping in town, Draco had gotten Cordelia the perfect gift. With this gift, he planned on telling her how he felt about her. He waited patiently for her to wake so he could give it to her.

Cordelia's eyes fluttered lightly. Still half in a dream, she felt the Draco's soft breath on her neck. The warmth of his body against hers was so comforting that she contemplated going back to sleep until the realization that it was Christmas hit her. Opening her eyes fully, she turned her head to face her lover. He was grinning at her. "Merry Christmas, Cordy." He kissed her cheek. "Now get up." Cordelia feigned shock and disappointment, but got up anyway. She put on a pair of baby blue boxers and a white tee. Draco slid into a pair of black silk pants. Hand in hand, they walked down the stairs into the sitting room where Narcissa sat drinking apple cider. She looked over and saw her son and his love. He had never looked so happy in his life. She hoped that happiness would never leave.

"Merry Christmas Mother." Draco went over and hugged his mother. Cordelia followed. "Can we do presents now?" Narcissa noticed that Draco was very anxious to give his gifts. She knew why.

"Yes, dear. How about I start though?" Draco's face fell a little, and then he realized that she was allowing him to save his gift to Cordelia for last. His mother was brilliant. Narcissa gave her son a silver pocket watch that had been on her side of the family for years. She gave Cordelia a pair of diamonds earrings that her mother had given her. Since she didn't have any daughters, she saw it fit to give this gift to her future daughter-in-law. Cordelia was the next to go. She gave Narcissa a new extravagant hair clip decorated with emeralds. She knew that her future mother-in-law always wore these hair clips and would enjoy a new one to add to her growing collection. She gave Draco the newest model of broom--the Flash 3000. She had seen him drooling over the broom when they were in town. He looked up at her in complete shock.

"You spent a lot of money here." He wasn't complaining, but wow did he have a great girlfriend.

"I can afford it Draco. I'm independently wealthy and all. Besides, it hard to buy you stuff. You already have everything."

"We are going to have to go riding now." He smirked at her. He knew that she would never want to ride a broom. For some reason, she was uneasy about that whole subject. Flying was not her thing.

"I don't think so." Before Draco could say anything else, two owls came crashing into the room. It seemed as though the two of them were racing to see who got there first. Cordelia recognized both owls. One was her godparents' owl, Ludwig and the other was Ron's owl, Pig. She suspected that Pig was the one that initiated the race. They landed on the arm of the chair closest to her, both holding packages and letters. "Draco, do you mind waiting until I take care of these two?" He shook his head and she proceeded to untie the small package from Ludwig's leg.

"No offense, Pig, but I think he has been flying longer than you." The note said:

_"Hello Sweetie. I hope that things are going well for you this holiday and that you are enjoying your time with the Malfoys. Your mother left this with us so that we would give it to you. We figured this seemed like a good time. Have a wonderful day! Love, Ella and Robert"_ She then turned her attention to the small package. Inside was a small charm of the crest of the O'Leary family. She took off her necklace containing the Jacobs crest and placed the new one with it. Now, she had both of them. "Thank you Ludwig." The owl gave a small hoot. "Here's a cookie." Ludwig took it from her hand, gave another hoot and flew off. Pig was still waiting, getting more excited now that her attention was on him. She untied the package from his leg and gave him a cookie. He accepted it gladly and flew away. The note that accompanied the package said:

_"Cordy, I hope that you are having a good time. We have had so much fun here at the Burrow. Hermione came over a few days ago to stay for the rest of the holiday. She says, hi. There are so many stories and we can't wait to tell them to you when we go back to school. Hermione, Harry and I all got you this gift. See you soon. Love, Ron, Hermione and Harry."_ She smiled and opened the small package. Inside there was a charm bracelet with three charms on it already. One from each of her friends. Ron's was a snowflake-they both shared a love for the snow. Hermione's was a star, and Harry's was a dove. She wondered about the choice of the dove for a minute. Did that mean that everything between them was going to be okay? That he had peace about her relationship with Draco?

"You have good friends." Narcissa observed.

"Yeah, they're really good friends." She smiled and turned to Draco. "It's your turn now." Draco gave his mother a new silk, emerald green cloak. It was another one of those elegant things that his mother loved. He and Cordelia had purposely gotten their presents in the same color.

"And now for you." Draco had gotten really serious now. "Cordy, I have always known that you were going to be my wife and up until a few weeks ago, I dreaded that. I thought that I was going to be stuck in a miserable marriage with someone I only liked. Lately, I have found different." He hesitated. Not knowing whether he should say this next part.  "I love you." This whole spiel was very well rehearsed. He watched the face of his lover go from concerned to soft. Her eyes had started to tear up when he said love. Draco took her hands in his and sat on his knees in front of her. "I didn't think that I would ever know what love was, but you have shown me. I am glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. This next line is going to sound crazy, but I am going to say it anyway." He stopped and took a deep breath then took out a small ring box out of a little bag he had with him. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The answer was immediate. She didn't even wait to see what the ring looked like. It could have been a gum wrapper for all she cared. They kissed and as they broke away, both noticed tears in the others' eyes. Draco then took the ring out of its enclosure and placed it gently on her finger. The band was white gold and there was a solitary stone in the center. It looked like the purest diamond ever found by man. She loved him so much and now they were one-step closer to being together forever.

The rest of the day was spent inside the manor in front of the fire. Draco kept trying to get her to take a ride with him on the broom. She kept declining. It was a losing battle. It didn't matter. They were together and in love. That was all that mattered.

Author's Note: Hello sappiness. It was great to have this visit with you. (smiles)


	7. Lucius's Return

Author's Note: There once was a person typing endlessly at a computer… Ha, that's me.

Chapter 7: Lucius's Return

"He did what while I was gone?" Lucius looked at his wife like she had grown another head. When he had gotten back, he expected that nothing would have changed. But indeed it had.

"He asked her to marry him." Narcissa watched her husband's features. Even when he was pleased, he still wore a sneer.

"Good. Then I suspect that an heir will be coming soon. I can't imagine any other reason for his proposing so soon." He was genuinely pleased by this new turn of events. Things were going well. Lord Voldemort was rising to power again. He didn't have to worry about the continuation of the family name, and once the child was born he could get rid of the annoyance called Cordelia Jacobs.

"I think there might be more to it." Narcissa replied. She had watched the two of them. She knew they were in love. This made her happy, but it wasn't something that would please her husband. When she married Lucius, her father was at least smart enough to put in the stipulation that the future wife could not be intentionally killed. Osiris assumed that his daughter would be safe in the hands of the Malfoy family, and it was a mistake.

"I should hope not. It would ruin everything." Lucius shot the comment at his wife, and then realized that she knew more than she was letting on. "Is there more to it?"

            "Yes, but why does that matter?" Narcissa replied.

            "Have you looked at the contract?" he asked as he went over to a secret compartment in the wall. "Osiris put two stipulations in the contract. One was that I could do no harm to his daughter before the marriage. The other was that if the two of them were in love, I couldn't harm his daughter. I agreed because I wanted the powerful heir and also because I just assumed that no son of mine would ever fall in love." He handed the contract to Narcissa.

            Her eyes went to the very spot he was talking about and a smile swept across her face. "They are in love. I've seen them."

"We'll see. Where are they now?" Lucius demanded.

"Sleeping in her room." Narcissa resigned that nothing she could say would change his mind. She only hoped that nothing Lucius could do or say could change the young lovers' feelings.

"Good." He moved swiftly out of the sitting room, up the stairs and entered the room. He saw the two peaceful, sleeping forms completely naked and cuddled underneath the blankets. The sight both pleased and repulsed him. The heir would be coming, but the situation looked like more than just casual sex. "Good morning." His voice boomed through the room waking the couple up.

Draco looked terrified, as if his father had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Cordelia's reaction was very different. She smiled at the man towering over them. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." Her innocence sometimes got the better of him and he smiled back at her, then caught himself and put the sneer back on.

"I was hoping to talk to you two about something important. Narcissa has told me that you are now engaged. I am extremely pleased about this. However, there is something that I feel you should know first." Lucius made himself more comfortable by sitting in a nearby chair. It seemed as though he had their full attention, so he pressed on. "This is about your parents, Cordelia. The truth about them."

"The truth?" Cordelia began to question, but Lucius held up his hand stopping her.

"You can ask questions later. Now I just want to inform you. Your father was very devoted to you and your mother. He had heard that the Dark Lord was going to kill you and he went to stop him. He arrived at your home in time that nothing happened. The Dark Lord backed down fearing that he would lose his most powerful and valuable Death Eater. He came back to us and reported what he was doing and that he had failed. We were expecting Osiris to return at any moment. When too much time had passed an associate and I went to the house to check on him. That is when we saw your mother draw power from you and kill your father. It was your mother and not my Lord." He stopped to see if this story was taking any effect on the young woman. She was now cuddled further into Draco as if trying to escape the words he was saying.

"You lie." She spat venomously. "My mother loved my father. She wouldn't have killed him. What are you trying to accomplish by telling me this?" Her eyes narrowed at the man she normally feared.

"You can check the records." Lucius remained patient. "It shows that he was not killed by Avada Kedavra. That is the only way the Dark Lord kills. Your mother told us what had happened. Well, she told Narcissa."

Cordelia's eyes shot to Narcissa, who had followed after her husband. "Is what he's saying true?" She desperately wanted her to say that Lucius was lying.

"I am afraid so dear. Your mother didn't trust your father any more so she did the only thing that she thought would make you safe and that was to kill him." Narcissa exhaled slowly. "Don't think for a minute that she didn't love him, but she didn't trust him." Cordelia looked devastated. Like her world was just ripped from her hands. Retreating further into the arms of her lover, she began to shake slightly. Draco did his best to comfort her.

"Can you give me some time?" Cordelia looked at the informants.

"Sure." Lucius got up to leave. Was that a look of pleasure on his face? Was he pleased that her life had been just dumped on its head? Cordelia eyed him suspiciously as he left the room. Now alone with Draco, she turned to him. Concern was written all over his face. "Do you think that was the truth?"

"My mother said it was. I wouldn't believe my father for a second, but my mother . . . " This was the same thing Cordelia was thinking.

"I wonder why he felt the need to tell me now. That has nothing to do with our marrying. I can't help but think that he has a separate motive." She started to dress into a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tee. Draco followed dressing in his green boxers and white wife beater. "Breakfast?" Draco nodded and they went down to the kitchens. He was concerned for his lover. She was acting as if nothing had changed.

As they entered, the friendly faces of the house elves greeted them. Cordelia had insisted that while she stayed at the Manor, they ate in the kitchens with the house elves. She enjoyed their company. They quickly brought over some pancakes and syrup for the couple to eat, followed by a glass of milk and another glass of orange juice. Over in a corner, a group was huddled and talking excitedly about some piece of gossip. Cordelia wondered if it had anything to do with the news she heard this morning. Knowing that they wouldn't tell her if she asked, she decided that she was going to do some investigating on her own. She was going to use her power to find out what exactly Lucius Malfoy was up to. With this new resolve, she got up from her seat and made her way upstairs. Draco followed.

"Are you okay?" Draco prodded. She turned to him, more serious than she had ever been before.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get to the bottom of this. You can come if you want to, but if we are caught, you'll get in trouble." Draco shook his head.

"I am not going then. Why can't you take what he says at face value? There doesn't always have to be a hidden motive, you know." Cordelia spun to look at him again.

"Because he is Lucius Malfoy and I don't trust him." She turned and went off without Draco. She didn't need him to do what she needed to do. She just needed to be lucky enough to hear Lucius talking to anybody about this. She felt his signature increase in power and knew that she was close. She reached the double door to his study and as luck would have it, he was talking to Narcissa.

"What did you hope to accomplish by telling her that?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to wait until the shock wears off before I can see if anything changes." He cackled. "If it worked, their relationship will be over in a matter of months."

What did that mean? Why would just knowing about her parents make her want to end her relationship with Draco. She loved him too much to let anything change that.

"I am not sure. They love each other dearly." Narcissa added. "Draco wouldn't ever let her go anyway. You underestimate them."

"Well, you underestimate the darkness. You also underestimate the power I have over my son."

Why was he doing this? Deciding that she heard enough, she turned to go back to her room. One thing that she knew for certain was that he was not going to win. She had to tell Draco what she had heard. But would he even believe her?

"Cordelia?" Lucius' voice called to her from down the hall. Had she been caught? She turned around gracefully and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What are you doing down here?" He was suspicious.

"I came down to thank you for being honest with me, but when I went to knock on the door to your study, I heard voices and decided that I would come back later." Some of that was the truth at least.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No. That would be eavesdropping."

"Okay. We were discussing some sensitive matters." He was still suspicious. She needed to make him believe her.

"I truly am thankful, sir." She hoped that was believable. His suspicion lifted and was replaced with smugness. It had worked!

"You're welcome." He turned to go back to his study. "You should get ready to go back to school tomorrow." He called over his shoulder. Cordelia ran up the stairs and found a nervous Draco at the top of the stairs.

"What did you find out Cordelia?" Draco never used her full first name. He really must have been worried.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, I do." Cordelia brushed past him and into her room. Draco followed, concern flooding his features.

"I know. I just don't know if you want to know." She knew how much he often idolized his father. "He's trying to break us up." She looked hard at Draco. She wasn't sure if he would remain loyal to his father in every way or believe her.

"He wouldn't do that." Draco sat down. "At least, I don't think he would do something like that. Is this going to change us?" He was worried.

"I don't know. It depends on how you respond when the time comes I guess."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled it to his heart. "This belongs to you, always. I swear that. It doesn't matter if he's trying to break us up, because it can't change my love for you. Ever." He looked into her worried eyes. "You do love me, right?"

"Now, more than ever." Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Then, he had an amazing idea. "We can test this theory of yours."

"How?"

"By breaking up." Cordelia looked devastated. "We can still love each other, but do it at a distance. Then I can see for myself how he reacts."

"Is this really wise? I don't want to ever lose you."

"I think that would be best. It doesn't change any of my feelings." She went to take off her ring and was stopped by the delicate hands of her lover. "Keep that on. Think of it as a symbol of my undying love for you. I'll be faithful to you and only you for as long as you wear that. That's a promise." He reached for his wand and tapped it on her ring. "That spell will bind that promise." He kissed her again and walked out of her room.

Author's Note: I changed a bunch of stuff here. Wow-sers. It's much better now though.


	8. Prelude to a War

Author's Note: I had already re-written this and uploaded it. I had assumed that it was all good, then found it that it wasn't uploaded. Darn. So, I get to do it again. Yippee.

Chapter 8: Prelude to War

Cordelia played with the ring sitting delicately on her finger. Slow tears began to well up in her eyes. When she received this gift from Draco, she was so happy. It was as if nothing in the world would go wrong. It was like the man she loved wasn't the son of a Death Eater. She was so sad about Draco and so angry at Lucius. It was because of that evil man that things were so hard now. Something inside her wanted to hurt Lucius more than he had managed to hurt her. Professor Dumbledore warned everyone that Voldemort's forces would have to be the first to attack, so there was no confusion in the general populace of his return. She couldn't wait for that day so she could go after Lucius Malfoy.

It wasn't that she and Draco had really broken up. They just weren't together. He remained faithful to his promise and didn't have any other relationships. Pansy Parkinson wasn't all that thrilled about it, but for all Cordelia cared Parkinson could go fall off a cliff. It was an irrational feeling, but she didn't care. Everyone knew that Draco and Cordelia loved each other. It was hard to miss when at meals they would watch each other longingly. However, Draco needed to discover the truth about his father on his own.

Ron and Hermione were as sympathetic as they could be, but both wanted to strangle Draco for not choosing her. Ron more than Hermione. He still harbored a hatred for the blond. It had lessened because of Cordelia, but he jumped on any reason to hate him. This was as good a reason as any. Harry was the most sympathetic. Over the holiday, Harry had realized that he only wanted for Cordelia to be happy. For some reason, Draco made her happy when she was with him. He knew that Cordelia loved Draco.

_"Hey Harry. Where are the other two Musketeers?" Cordelia managed a weak smile._

_"They went down to a different compartment. Apparently, there are a lot of games going on down there."_

_"Why didn't you go?"_

_"Didn't really feel like it." He moved over to make room for his friend. "Haven't been feeling well lately. I think Voldemort's getting stronger."_

_"I know he is." She began to study her hands, causing Harry to notice the ring._

_"Are you engaged to him now?" _

"I was for a little while. Now I am not." She started to feel a tear drop falling down her face. Harry wiped it away.

_"What happened?" He was waiting for her to say anything bad about Malfoy, so he could go after him. _

_She told him about everything that happened at the Manor. Harry watched her tell this story with more pain in her eyes. It was almost more than he could bear. He hated seeing her in so much pain. Instinctively, he reached and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. It was so unfair that Draco had such a remarkable person. When her tears subsided, she looked up at him. "Thanks for being such a great friend." Harry nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_Harry fought the urge to tell her that she already had. "Sure."_

_"Why the dove?"_

_"Peace. Things got really weird after the kiss and I wanted you to know that I am at peace. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be the best of friends for a long time. I didn't want to waste any of that by letting things be too awkward." She smiled the first big smile since yesterday. _

_"Thank you, Harry."_

Since that conversation, there was an unspoken agreement that what was shared would stay between them. Harry was constantly bringing up her spirits when she had "Draco woes" and this caused them to be better friends. Harry was now watching her play mindlessly with her ring. It was an almost tragic sight to see her sitting on a patch of grass by herself in the middle of the grounds. He glanced up to see Draco approaching her and decided to observe from a casual distance. Really he was eavesdropping, but that word seemed too harsh to say.

"Cordy." Draco sat down beside her. She quickly wiped away any tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Draco." She chanced a look into his eyes. He looked just as depressed as she felt.

"I'm glad to see that you are still wearing that." The exchange seemed forced and he hated that. He remembered a time when they could enjoy the other's company without a word. Maybe it was still like that, but he felt that he had to say something to her. It had been months since they last spoke to each other and he missed her. He also knew, from his father, that Voldemort was readying his strike. Lucius had recruited Draco to be a Death Eater. Granted he hadn't finished school, but he was close enough and they needed wizards. Draco wanted to warn Cordelia, but also didn't want to because he knew that she would tell Dumbledore and the others. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"I wouldn't dream of taking it off. You are my heart Draco." Draco said nothing in return and started to fidget. "You know that you don't have to say anything, unless you had something you really wanted to tell me."

"I just miss you." He reached for her hand and pulled her close. "I really miss you, love." He gave her a simple kiss and got up to leave. "Cordy, will you promise me that you will be careful?" She nodded as he walked away. There was something suspicious in that last statement. Was he trying to tell her that something was going to happen soon? Harry came and sat down beside her.

"I think that something's going to happen soon, Harry." She looked knowingly into his eyes. They had talked about the fact that both had been feeling Voldemort's power rising. Cordelia through her amazing gift and Harry through his connection from the scar and the whole thing about Harry's blood helping Voldemort rise.

"I think so too. Do you think that Malfoy is with them?"

"I know he is with them. One day I was sitting in the Great Hall eating an early breakfast and he walked in. There was something different about him and the only thing that could possibly have given that strong a signature is being a Death Eater." She tried to shrug off the implications of this. She might have to go against the one she loved.

Draco walked away angry at himself. How did he get into this mess? He knew that she knew that he was a Death Eater. She remained on the side she chose, and he was on the side his father made him pick. He still wasn't sure which side was the right side. All the time while he was growing up, his father raised him to appreciate the dark arts. Then there was a wonderful woman in his life that told him otherwise. It was so hard to make any sense of this.

It seemed as though Potter was filling the place that once was his. He was always at her side, helping her feel better when she was upset. They were on the same side in this war. Draco knew that he had her heart, but had been wondering if the person who would always be by her side was going to be Harry. All of this just because he was too afraid to stand up against his father. He guessed that he loved his father in a weird way . . .

Author's Note: Let's see if this puppy uploads this time. (Crosses fingers.)


	9. The End Of Evil

Author's Note: I originally had this horridly written final battle. I don't want that anymore. I cannot write battle scenes. It's a fact. So, I am going to cheat through this. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: The End of Evil

Cordelia shot straight up in her bed. Suddenly, she felt dark power enveloping the castle. She threw on her robes and ran out of the room to get to Harry. She barreled into the seventh year boys' dormitory to find that he had already awakened and was getting ready to run and get her. "We should go to Dumbledore." Cordelia suggested. Harry was already a step ahead of her and had his trusty invisibility cloak.

"Just in case we run into anybody before we get to his office." Cordelia nodded and the two disappeared as he wrapped it around them. "Ron?" The red head had been watching, wondering what he should do.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I want you to wake everyone in the Griffindor tower and make sure that everyone is aware of the danger. Protect the younger students." With that Harry and Cordelia swiftly exited through the portrait hole. They made it to the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office to find the wizard there already. They threw off the cloak.

"Did you feel it too?" Cordelia asked the Headmaster. Before he could answer, an eruption of yelling erupted down the hall.

"Harry, Cordelia I want you to go to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dormitories and wake everyone. I have a feeling that Slytherin won't need the warning." Without another word spoken the two ran off to do their task.

"I'll take Ravenclaw and you get Hufflepuff." Cordelia ordered. As Harry went to turn down the appropriate corridor, she shouted something else. "Be careful, Harry!"

Meanwhile…

Draco heard the voice of his lover shout to Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort had given him the task of rounding up both Harry and Cordelia. He had some unfinished business with both of these youths. Draco's hands were shaking. He didn't dare go against his orders, but it brought pain to think that he'd have to hand the love of his life over to the hands of someone who wouldn't only kill her, but would torture her too. Figuring that they were off to warn the students, Draco knew that she was going to either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. He chose Ravenclaw and set swiftly on his path.

Voldemort knew that Lucius Malfoy's son had a soft spot for Cordelia Jacobs. It was much like the soft spot that Osiris Jacobs had for Isabella O'Leary. To make sure that the little Malfoy completed his task, he sent Lucius to track the progress. That meant that Lucius wasn't far away from his son.

Cordelia stepped away from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. They were all awake and ready to fight if need be. She looked up from the floor directly down the hall to see Draco. This was her worst nightmare come true. They both seemed to be frozen in their respected places on the floor. Then she took a quick right and ran down the corridor, which consequently ended with the entrance to a large, empty room. She ran into it hoping that there was going to be another way to exit this room. There wasn't.             Draco had chased her down the corridor and now trapped her into this room. Lucius wasn't far behind.

"Draco, you don't want to do this." She thought that she would try to talk him down. She saw the hesitance in his eyes. "I love you."

"Don't say that." He stepped further into the room and drew his wand. "It's just going to make this harder." Tears started to form in his eyes.

"So, you have chosen your side. I'm sorry it isn't mine, but you know that I won't just surrender. You will have to fight me Draco and I am more powerful than you. I will kill you if I have to." Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly she noticed the looming figure of Lucius in the doorway. "This is all your fault!" She screamed at Lucius. "I want nothing more than your death." With just those words, she pushed her bare hand in his direction and he flew up in the air and back down.

Draco ran to his father. "Are you all right, father?" But he was already dead. "Father?" There was no movement. "You killed him." Draco was in shock, but angry. He may not have been his father's number one fan, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead. "You'll pay for that." He drew his wand again. "Expelliarmus!" (A/N Is that how it's spelled?) This caused Cordelia to fly back against the wall, but she wasn't armed to begin with. She was doing magic without a wand.

"Draco, don't make me hurt you." She was still sitting on the floor. He stood there unwavering, so she took her hands and held them before her, causing her body to lift off of the ground and making Draco unable to move. "I told you Draco. Please don't make me do this. Please don't make me relive my mother's greatest mistake."

"I can't return without you and Harry. It's either you kill me or the Dark Lord does." He was still angry with her for killing his father, but he also realized that he still loved her greatly. He realized that he wanted to die by her hands and not those of Voldemort's. She would be gentle to him.

"What if you ran?" She was looking for any excuse to not kill him.

"I couldn't possibly escape the wrath of Lord Voldemort."

"You could if you had my power."

"I can't just nonchalantly take your power." What exactly was she thinking? Was the stress of this situation affecting her that much?

"I can give you a piece. In the O'Leary line, we have gained the ability to hide ourselves. In the Jacobs line, we have gained the ability to transfer power. I can give you that gift and you can be free." She deep blue eyes were pleading with him.

"What does that mean for us?"

"When the darkness lifts and once you have really realized what goodness is and what love is, you will return the power to me. It's an ancient magic. All I have to do is bind those conditions into a symbol and it will be bound for all eternity."

Draco nodded and she performed the task causing a bright blue light to fill the room. Her ring glowed, as it became the symbol. Then it dimmed down. "I am not going to be naive and think that you'll be back soon. I can feel the darkness subsiding, but you still have a lot to learn. I just hope that you learn it before it's too late." With that he disappeared. This bit of magic she just executed weakened Cordelia, but she knew that she needed to help the others.

            However, it was a losing battle. Fatigue overtook her entire body and she fell into a deep sleep in the room. She came to a week later in the hospital wing. In the bed next to her, was the sleeping form of Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione had taken the chairs between the two beds. Cordelia reached over and touched Ron's arm.

"What the!?!?" Ron screamed causing Hermione to jump. Both looked over to the cause of the scare. Cordelia watched in confusion.

            "Didn't mean to frighten you, Ron." She smiled feebly and tried to sit up. Her mind was still trying to separate her dreams from reality.

            "No problem. We didn't think either of you would ever wake up." Ron stole a glance over in Harry's direction. Noticing this, Cordelia looked to the other bed. Harry was sleeping with an odd kind of peace to him. It didn't seem natural.

            "What happened?" Cordelia asked.

            "It's a long story." Hermione started.

            "I've all the time in the world right now. Guys, I really need to know what's real and what I what I dreamt. Right now, I can't separate the two."

            The tale that came afterward was something of a surprise to her. Harry and Voldemort had faced off, matching each other spell to spell. Cordelia was inwardly impressed with her friend. No one really knew what happened, except for Harry, Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore had assured everyone that the Dark Lord's reign had ended. Harry had endured a lot and fallen into a deep sleep. Everyone was told that when the time was right, he would awaken.

            "What happened to the Death Eaters?"

            Ron was the first to reply. "The ones that didn't die, were sent to Azkaban to face trial."

            "They found Lucius Malfoy in the same room they found you." Hermione piped in. "He was close to death. Right now, he is sitting in Azkaban. They don't know what happened to Draco." Hermione searched her friend's eyes and rather than seeing devastation, she saw hope.

            "That's good. I hope he changes for the better." Her mind went back to her dreams. The part where her parents came to her probably didn't happen then. However, no one would actually know. It was so vivid.

            _Cordelia was lying on the floor as consciousness slipped away. Another strange blue light flooded the room and two other people joined her. They came and kneeled by her. Oddly comforted by their presence, she tried to talk to them. However, she couldn't. Instead, they spoke to her._

_            "You have made me proud, my beautiful daughter. You have done something I couldn't." The woman said. "You let the man you loved live. You gave him a chance."_

_            Cordelia smiled at the realization that her parents had come to her. Then the one she assumed was her father bent down and kissed her forehead. He seemed much different from his pictures._

_            "Thanks to you, I have been freed from the darkness. I wish happiness for you. The end of evil is happening right as we speak. We will see you much later. Goodbye."_

_            With that, her parents disappeared with the same blue light and she fell into deep sleep._

A month had passed before Harry had woken up. He stayed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, while all the students went home for the summer. Ron and Hermione even had to go home. So, when he woke up, Cordelia was the only one at his side. She was fiddling with the silver band on her finger. She seemed very different.

Author's Note: All right. Now on to the last chapter.


	10. Let You Down

Author's Note: I'll have to change quite a bit here too. But, it is the last chapter. Hooray.

Chapter 10: Let You Down

It had been eleven years since the fall of Voldemort. The entire wizarding world was thrown into shock upon hearing the news. The shock was short lived because of the trials. Many of the Death Eaters had become permanent fixtures in Azkaban prison. Cordelia was only interested in one of the trials. Lucius Malfoy was surprised at her presence and had tried to appeal to her. It was a losing battle. She was only interested in seeing him suffer. Harry became the Even-More-Famous Harry Potter. Upon leaving Hogwarts, both went on to work at the Ministry of Magic. Harry still worked there; Cordelia became a professor at Hogwarts. She had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for about seven years. It was surely a record for that position.

The dynamic duo also married the same year Voldemort was defeated and she gave birth to a blond haired, blue-eyed boy. Cordelia had insisted that they name the boy, Draco. So, their eldest child was Draco Osiris Potter. The very next year they had boy number two. He was a spitfire image of his father. They named him James Ronald Potter. It was sort of a dedication to the father that Harry never knew. Their marriage flourished for four years, but the same problems kept popping up. No matter how much each wanted to ignore it, Cordelia was still more in love with Draco Malfoy. The divorce wasn't bitter; in fact, the two had decided to continue living in the same house for their children. They remained best friends throughout all the years.

Little Draco was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. It would be his first year, and everyone was excited. Cordelia would be leaving the next day for Hogwarts. The professors were required to live in the castle throughout the school year. The odd, little family was used to this by now. She visited home almost every day while she was gone. This time around Draco would be able to spend more time with his mother than he was used to and he was excited about that also.

Cordelia had fallen asleep on the couch. The boys were playing wizarding chess in their room. Harry was reading the latest letter from Ron and Hermione. Since their marriage, they had traveled all around the planet and always made sure to write to their best friends every week. Harry smiled at how odd everything turned out to be.

Draco Malfoy was in Spain. Before that he was in Russia, before that Australia, Germany, Romania, the United States, Canada, Brazil . . . the list goes on and on. He had received notice of graduation from Hogwarts a few short weeks after he went into hiding. He figured that Cordelia had something to do with that. He smiled at the thought of her. He had also heard that she was the main reason her father was sent to prison. He also gave a smile at the idea. His father wasn't dead, like he thought. Instead, he was going crazy in Azkaban. It seemed justified.

Cordelia had been on his mind a lot these days. Every girl he met on his travels was nothing in comparison to her. A tear started to slowly fall down his cheek. He had really blown it with her. He was sure that she had moved on. Wishing that he could go back in time to teach his younger self what he knew now, Draco sat down on a bench. He would do anything to go back. And with that thought, he disappeared and reappeared in a strange house. It was a nice house and there was Harry Potter…

"How did you get in here?" Harry questioned as he rose from his seat.

"I don't know." Draco was confused. What was he doing in Harry Potter's house?

Before Harry could ask any other questions, his two sons came stampeding down the hallway causing their mother to wake-up. "Boys! How many times do I have to tell you?" She rose from the couch. The boys were about to mumble a sorry, but were taken aback by the new figure in the home.

"Who are you?" James questioned. Draco noticed this boy looked like Harry did at that age and then it dawned on him. He was Harry and Cordelia's son! That meant that the blond had to have been too. The question caused Cordelia to turn to the object the boys were gawking at.

"Draco?" She got up in her trademark swift and gentle movement and went toward him.

"What mom?" The blond asked.

"Sorry honey. I was referring to this man here." She got closer to him. Her heart beating faster and went to touch his face.

All of this was too much for Draco to handle. He backed away from her touch. "So, I finally get all the parts of that crazy spell, I come back and you are a Potter? You named one of your sons after me?" His head was spinning. This was far too much to handle. He was finally the man she deserved and she had moved on a long time ago. This was the thing he feared would happen.

"No. Draco. I was married to Harry until I realized that I loved you too much." She took a deep breath and looked to Harry for permission to say the next thing. He nodded. Instead of addressing the man before her, she turned to her oldest boy. "Do you remember how I kept telling you that you and James have different fathers?" The blond nodded. "Honey. This is your father." She turned back to her love. "Harry and I married so I could give birth to him under wedlock."

"You were pregnant that whole time?"

"The whole time. That's why it was so hard for me to be away from you. It was also why I fought so hard and also why I needed to make sure your father was never going to be released. He saw me with the baby and he knew that the child was his grandson. I'm actually surprised you hadn't heard anything."

It took a few minutes for the whole thing to settle into Draco's mind. He went over to his eleven-year-old son and gave him a hug. He would have to spend some time getting to know him. Then he went back to the love of his life and kissed her. "I love you." He reached down and felt a ring on her finger. "You still wear it?"

"I've never taken it off." She smiled at him for a moment. "I love you." They then embraced each other and felt the power of love flow through their bodies. It was the one true unspoken force that had existed since the beginning of time. Unspoken forces rule over all our lives, we just have to open our eyes (or hearts) to see them.

Author's Note: Yep. That's it.


End file.
